The Sweet Escape
by RanskanRuusu
Summary: Kise was in trouble. The trouble, in this case, was his fanclub. Apparently there was a Kise Ryota FC meet in the shopping centre where Kise was buying new pants. This lead to Kise running for his life. He runs into a convenience store and meets someone very unexpected.


Kise was in trouble.

The trouble, in this case, was his fanclub. Apparently there was a Kise Ryota FC meet in the shopping centre where Kise was buying new pants. The inevitable happened, the girls spotted him and that lead to Kise running for his life. Don't get him wrong, he loves attention and his fanclub but sometimes his fans were just plain creepy.

He turned left on a corner and for a moment, lost his fans. Frantically, he searched for a place to hide and saw a convenience store. "There's my chance!" he thought and rushed in.

"Please hide me somewhere!" he yelled, but stopped immediately when he saw a familiar face behind the counter.

"Murasakibaracchi? What are you doing here?!" Kise couldn't help but shriek at the guy behind the counter.

"Haa… Se-chin…. What are you doing here?" Murasakibara asked lazily.

"That's what I was asking! Ah! No, you must help me! Let me hide behind the counter!" Kise cried out loud and tried to dive behind the counter but Murasakibara's huge body was in the way.

"Aaah… I don't think I'm allowed to do that… Sorry Se-chin. I want to keep this job, otherwise I won't have any money. Without money I can't get any snacks…" Murasakibara said.

Kise started to get desperate. He really needed a place to hide.

"I'll do anything if you let me go there. Please, anything! We're former teammates for god's sake! Let me in!" Kise pleaded.

Murasakibara's face was pensive. Kise prayed that his friend was considering his proposal. After a while Murasakibara's face turned happy.

"You can get in if you buy me thirty packs of Nerunerunerune candy!" he said dreamily.

Kise was so desperate that Murasakibara's ridiculous condition sounded like heaven's gates had opened. "Thank you!" he shouted and hid behind the counter. The space behind the counter was quite small so he had to squeeze between Murasakibara's legs and the desk.

Just when Kise got himself hidden the door opened and several footsteps could be heard. Murasakibara's legs visibly tensed and Kise realised that his fans were there.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen Kise Ryota around here? You know, the model? Blond and tall, extremely handsome!" a voice spoke. Kise glanced up and saw that Murasakibara looked uninterested, as usual.

"No, go away." Murasakibara grumbled and added "I want to crush all of you."

It was extremely hard for Kise not to laugh. He couldn't even imagine the looks on his fans' faces.

"Uhh… Okay, then... Let's go girls. He must be somewhere else."

Kise could hear that the girls were leaving and tried to peek. Unfortunately he slipped and his face landed on Murasakibara's crotch. Kise's face heated up and he could only stare at the crotch in front of him.

"Se-chin… I didn't know you were into that." Murasakibara said with a sly tone in his voice.

Kise felt extremely embarrassed and stuttered: "I- I'm not really into that…"

Kise was lying. He was into that.

Kise's hand was on Murasakibara's thigh and he looked up to see if Murasakibara was angry. Murasakibara had turned his face away from Kise but he could see a small blush on Murasakibara's face. "Did he like that?" Kise thought.

Kise gulped and did something he would never do in a normal situation. He pressed his face back to Murasakibara's crotch and stroked his thigh. Kise could feel how Murasakibara's muscles tensed immediately.

"Is this okay?" Kise asked hesitantly and looked up to see Murasakibara's flushed face.

He breathed rapidly and managed to stammer: "Ye-yes." He gripped the counter and took a deep breath.

Kise unzipped Murasakibara's pants and bared his cock. He licked the tip and and placed the erection into his mouth. He started sucking slowly and gently. Murasakibara groaned and grabbed Kise's hair. He pushed Kise's head closer to his crotch, forcing his cock deep into Kise's throat. Kise gagged and pulled away. He wasn't prepared for that at all.

"Murasakibaracchi! Not so quickly you idi-" Kise was interrupted by the beep informing that there was a customer in the store. Kise got an idea to get his revenge. He kissed the tip of Murasakibara's dick and slowly swallowed more until his whole length was in his mouth. Murasakibara made a very weird sound and strengthened his grip on the counter.

Kise could hear that the customer was walking towards the counter. He ran his tongue against the vein on the side of Murasakibara's cock and made him let out a noise.

"Are you alright?" the customer asked with a worried tone.

Murasakibara tried to sound as normal as someone possibly could in that situation and assured that he was okay. The whole procedure was extremely awkward because of Murasakibara's flushed face and the customer's suspicious looks. When the customer left the store Murasakibara slumped on the counter and started to pant very loudly.

"Se-chin, I'm gonna-" he moaned and came into Kise's mouth. Kise had just enough time to brace himself and swallowed with a somewhat disgusted face. Murasakibara was still breathing heavily. Kise wormed his way away from the counter and pat Murasakibara's back.

"Hey, you okay? Thanks for hiding me and, uh, the other thing." Kise laughed nervously. Murasakibara mumbled something and looked up to Kise. He grabbed Kise's hand. Kise looked at Murasakibara with a confused face. "Excuse me, can you speak a little bit louder?"

"We have to meet again. You have to give me the candies I asked for." Murasakibara muttered. Kise couldn't do anything but smile.

"Of course! You know what Murasakibaracchi, you're actually quite cute." Kise laughed and turned to leave, "Send me a message when you're ready to meet again!"

"Why am I the cute one," thought Murasakibara.


End file.
